pjdffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LongClawTiger
Yola, amigo~! XDDDDDD Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Victoria. [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 21:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Yeah longclawtiger i would def wanna do that, which cabins are open? Demigodsfan7! 22:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks i will definetly search for a good one! Demigodsfan7! 22:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page. like demigodsfan7 said, what cabins are open? And i dont really know who is my godly parent yet. are minor gods allowed? and titans? and i read a blog about story standards...so like if my story isn't good, will it be deleted? thanks. ~XXMaverick how do u and the other users PM? i would like to join. does this wikia have an IRC? most that i have seen do. and the wikia-that-shall-not-be-named...is the S sparrowsong? u can delete this after reading but please respond. i can see that the other wiki made a no swearing rule on march 16, 2010. well actually, u could swear but u had to bleep it out. now im totally confused. thank you for explaining. i would have given the person another chance but it is probably more personal for u, i dont know. can i make a Harry Potter crossover story? is that okay? Hi i was wondering how people make those pictures for character images? Like the one on Sextus Salonius? Who's Vince a son of again? Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright ^o^ [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 19:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Referring To: The Decisions Chapter If you would like, I'll finish it. I have a few ideas. Sincerely, Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D Aphrodite OC Cabin Hey, Mr. Supervisor, could you add Amara Baines to the Aphrodite Cabin list thingy? XP Thanks. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 19:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ She would carry 'em with her Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 18:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Quest Sure! Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 03:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The Great Prophecy Character Mind making your female character soon? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 04:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Do whatever, Lenobia 21:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, incase you didn't see, I'm knda taking all cartoon pics off of my char pages and replacing them with real life pics. I also did that on Serena's, Nic's and Praxis', so I hope you don't mind. Just a thought, maybe we should up the ages of Serena, Nik, Praxis and Aiko, just 'cause thirteen is a little too young (in my opinion) to have a story about them finding love. Maybe if they were fifteen or something that'd work better, considering Serena was talking about a guy "touching her tenders." As far as I know, normal thirteen year-olds don't really do that. XD Just a suggestion. Tanksh. I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 03:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. So should Praxis and Aiko be like 16 and then Dom and Serena 15? It's still a little young but it's doable. I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 21:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) On Sean's page it says he's eighteen so I wasn't going to have you change his age :P I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 21:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) OMFZ! Has Serena been claimed yet? in the story? If not, I have a great idea for the dance >:) I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 21:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Kk. Btw, since you'll probably end up writing the Dance scene, when Dom and Serena kiss (if that happens :P) She should get claimed. Sound okay? I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 21:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yay, glad you liked the idea~ And tag :) I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 22:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I can find pics for you if you'd like (: We'd have to be on the same time so you could approve them. And tag back. I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 22:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) http://fotos.fotoflexer.com/b7d9bde393e150c0914aef9cc5b6a621.jpg Haha, this is just a back-up in case you didn't get the PM. I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 23:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Le page Hey Claw, can you delete the Amelie Rainehorft page? It was a mistake to make. Thanks. :) Why, do you find this... distracting? 10:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I need help I was creating a page name Hazel Chung but I can't edit it! I can't put anything on it:))Yah you're right..maybe.. 05:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yorkie said to ask you to delete the page..can you please?Yah you're right..maybe.. 06:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you please delete Hazel Chung the blank one? Thank you very muchYah you're right..maybe.. 09:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!Yah you're right..maybe.. 11:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) umm..you said we can make Cabins right? In the Link you gave me there's the cabins written: Celtic Cabins, Norse Cabin I was wondering if..I wrote a fanfiction about a filipino myth about the moond goddess buwan and Arao can they have cabins as well? or not?Yah you're right..maybe.. 10:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) okay thanks!Yah you're right..maybe.. 14:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I dunno XD You can choose and I'll make the logo. Lenobia 16:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sureeee Lenobia 17:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks~ Lenobia 20:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Nawh, Lenobia 21:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) LCT, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings or made you feel unwanted. I didn't mean to, and I never would intentionally do anything to hurt you, or any of my other friends. I'm not asking for forgiveness or anything, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No. "If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything." -The Wise Man 19:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Decisions page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)